This invention relates to a device to support resolution of questions concerning information reproduced from storage media such as various educational videotapes.
When watching a video, we often have questions about, or want to be given detailed explanation for, a person or thing appearing in the video or his speech. At present, such questions are resolved by consulting references (for example, a dictionary and encyclopedia) or by asking other persons.
Such actions are troublesome and may make the person lose his interest in the video in many cases. For this reason, questions arising at the time of watching the video are almost left unresolved.